FOR THE FIRST TIME
by TKuta31
Summary: Tak pernah Ku bayangkan akhirnya seperti ini, Ini seperti Aku mengucapkan sihir untuk mengubah hidupku sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

FOR THE FIRS TIME

Pair: sasunaru

Rate:

Summer: tak pernah ku bayangkan akhirnya seperti ini, ini seperti aku mengucapkan sihir untuk mengubah hidupku sendiri

Aku naruto, Uzumaki naruto seorang anak lakii laki normal itu yang aku pikirkan pada awalnya berbadan kecil berkulit tan dan bermata biru seperti langit tampa awan, walaupun mereka sellu menjagaku bagaikan permata yang takut jika hancur tapi aku tak selemah itu dan aku tak mau dianggap lemah hanya karna aku selalu memakai kursi roda.

NORMAL POV

Pagi ini begitu berbeda karna tak ada suara kicauan burung seperti biasanya, pagi ini hanya ada suara hujan dan beberapa suara guntur.

Terlihat naruto sudah bangun dan berusaha menaiki kursi rodanya tanpa banyak mengeluh dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari kamar itu dia melihat sekeliling yang tampak sepi tak seperti biasanya, biasanya pasti okaa sannya sudah datang membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya turun dan siap siap untuk sarapan dengan keluarganya dan yang lebih herannya rumah itu seperti kosong tak berpenghuni.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengan sura derap kaki pelan menaiki tangga, naruto yang berada disamping tangga itu cuma memegang erat ujung bajunya dan berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

KUSHINA POV

Aku menaiki tangga dengan perlahan dan terus terusan tersenyum, ya aku tersenyum seperti orang yang tak waras tapi sekarang aku benar benar sangat senang bagaimna aku tak senang aku mempunyai kabar baik yang ingin aku beritahukan padda naruto ya naruto anakku membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat senang walaupun sedang hujan deraspun aku merasa seperti sedang dalam keadaan cerah.

Aku tau bahwa naruto selalu secara diam diam duduk sendirian di halaman belakang dan menatap keatas seperti sedang berpikir seperti apa dunia luar, semenjak kecil kondisi tubuhnya memang terbilang sangat lemah tak seperti anak lelaki lainnya dia selalu dia atas kursi roda dan selalu home schooling aku memang sedikit prihatin dengan dia karna dia sudah hampir umur 15 tapi tak pernah keluar dari rumah ini.

Saat sampai di ujung tangga aku melihat naruto disitu aku langsung tersenyum dan menyapahnya.

"ohayou naru chan apa tidurmu nyenyak"

"ah kaasan ohayou mo"

"kenapa raut wajahmu seperti takut begitu hm?"

"ahhh itu kaasan pagi ini sedikit aneh bagi naru"

"ahh gomen ne naru chan tadi kaasan tak sempat membangunkanmu"

"ummmm ya tak papa tapi tak biasanya"

"ne naru kaasan punya berita baik bagimu dan kaasan yakin kau akan senang jika mendengarnya"

"benarkah hmmm kalo begitu apa ne naru penasaran kaasan"

"tapi kau mandi dulu setelah itu turun dan makan nanti saat selesai makan akan kaasan beritau"

" ha'i kaasan"

Setelah ku memberikan sedikit rasa penasaran pada naruto dia langsung berjalan ke kamar dan sepertinya ingin cepat mandi.

NORMAL POV

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan perlahan menuruni tanggan dengan bantuan kakaknya kyubi sampai menduduki kursinya di menja makan.

"arigatou ne kyubi nii" kata naruto dengan senyum manis

"ne naru" balas kyubi

Dimeja makan sudah ada semua anggota keluarganya ayahnya ibunya dan kakaknya semuanya melihatnya dengan senyum. Walaupun dia cacat tapi dia merasa beruntung memiliki keluarga yng begitu sempurnah.

Naruto mulai membua pembicaraan karna ada yang memang dia ingin ketahiu.

"ohayou otousan"

"ohayou mo naru chan "

"ne kaasann apa yang ingin kaasan beritahukan pada naru"

"hmm biar tousanmu yang beritahu ne" ucap kushina sambil melirik minato

" ehemm ne naru chan besok kita sekeluarga akan pergi bermain ke taman bermain konoha dan berkeliling konoha" kata minato dengan nada senang tapi terselip perasaan tak senang.

Naruto yang menengar itu Cuma menatap ayahnya, dia tau bahwa ayahnya sebenrnya tak ingin dia keluar karna takut dengan keadaannya.

"b benarkah tousan apa naru besok akan pergi keluar?" kata naruto masih tak percaya dengan senyum dan airmata tergenang

"hmm tentu kita akan pegi sekeluarga naru chan" kata minata yang muli tersenyum karna melihat reaksi dari naruto

"a argatou ne tousan naru pikir naru takan pernah melihat dunia luar it seperti apa hountoni otousan" kata naruto sambil menyekah air matanya.

"sudah jangan menangis besok kita akan bersenang senang naru" kata kyubi sambil mengusap rambut naruto.

Minato kushina dan kyubii yang melihat naruto hanya tersenyum dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya naruto inginkan. setelah pembicaran singkat itu mereka mulai memulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang terlebih naruto dia tak berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah selesai sarapan minato langsung berangkat kekantor dan kyubi langsung pergi kesekolah dan yang tersisah Cuma naruto kushina dan para maid, naruto melihat kushinadan langsung memeluknya.

"arigatou ne kaasan hounto ni arigatou aku tau ini semua pasti karna kaasan meti matian meminta pada otousan.

"ne douita naru chan kaasaan Cuma ingin naru bahaagia"

"ne kaasan mau menemani naru bermain game" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"tentu naru ah bagaimna jika kita menghabiskanwaktu bermain game saja" tawar kushina

"tentu kaasan"

Mereka terus menghabiskan waktu tanpa sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan tampaknya kyubi dan minato sudah pulang tapi naruto sudah tertidur karna kelelahan, kushina yang melihat itu Cuma tersenyum dan memakaikannya dengan selimutnya dan mulai berjaaln keluar tanpa lupa mengucapkan oyasumi.

Pagi hari

KYUBII POV

Setauku ini baru jam 7 pagi dan ini hari sabtu tapi sudah ada yaang mengetuk pintu kamarku aku serasa ingin keluar dan mematakan tangannya itu tapi saat ku dengar baik baik suara itu aku sadar klo itu naru yang memanggil ku aku langsung bingung tak biasany dia datang membangunkanku.

"tok tok tok kyuu nii kyuu nii apa kau sudh bangun?"

"iaia aku sudah bangun naru "

Aku vergegas angun dan membuka pintu, dan yang aku liat naru menymbutku dengan senyumny tapi ada yang beda darinya dia sudh mengenakan pakian yang rapi dan tampak pas di tubuhnya,

"ohayou naru" sapaku dengan tampng bingung

Sepertnya dia mengerti dengan arti wajahku

"ohayou kyuu nii kau ingat kita akan ke taman hiburan dan berkeliling konoha hari ini"

"ahhh aku tentu ingat naru tapi ini baru jam 7 pgi nru dsn tsmsn hibursnnyspun belum buka"

"ehhhhh memang taman hiburannya buka jam brapa nii? Tanyanya dengan tampang polos

"bukanya mungkin setengah sembilan naru" jawabku dengan mengelus rambutanya

"hmmm yasudahlah kalo begita naru mau membangunkan kaasan dan tousan saja" tanggapya dengan manyun.

" jangan naru bagaimna jika naru menunggu nii mandi didalam saja?"

"baiklah nii"

Aku langsung membawa naruto masuk kekamarku dan mendudukannya di kasurku.

"oia naru apa kau sudah bertemu dengan guru barumu?" tanyaku pada naruto

"guru baru? Aku tak tau ada pergantian guru nii" jawabnya

" ahh mungkin kaasan lupa memberitahukanmu" kataku

"hmmm siapa namanya nii" tanyanya

" kalo tak salah anak paman fugaku kalo tak salah namanya uchiha sasuke.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naruto yang berada di atas kursi rodapun tetap bersemangat berkeliling taman hiburan dan mencoba berbagai permainan walau banyak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, setelah lelah bermain akhirnya Naruto sekeluarga memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku terdekat. Naruto yang takhenti hentinya tersenyum membuat keluarganya merasa lebih bersemangat lagi

"Naru apa kau makan ice cream?" tanya kyubi

"Hmmm boleh tapi yang rasa vanila"jawab Naruto dengan senyum

"Kalau Kaasan dan Tousan bagaimna" tanya kyubi lagi

"Tak perlu Kyuu" jawab Kushina dan di setujui dengan anggukan pelan dari Minato.

"Baiklah kalo begitu" lanjut Kyubii dan langsung pergi

"Umhhh Tousan Naru ingin ketoilet boleh ya" kata Naruto pelan

"Baiklah akan Tousan antar" jawab Minato dan menoleh pada Naruto

"Ughhh tak perlu Tousan, Naru bisa sendiri kok dan Naru juga tau tempatnya Tousan ingat Naru bisa mandi sendiri dan mengganti pakaian sendiri" lanjut Naruto dan tersenyum

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Naru tapi tetap harus hati hati" kata Minato dengan mengelus lembut rambut naruto

Mendengar persetujuan Minato Naruto langsung pergi kearah toilet umum yang sempat dia liat tadi dengan terus tersenyum, saat sampai di depan toilet itu Naruto sangat bersyukur karna tak ada orang yang sedang berantrian jadi dia tak perlu menunggu lama, sebenarnya dia ingin pergi ketoilet dari beberapa menit yang lalu tapi karna masih ada Kyubi jadi dia diam saja, tentu saja dia diam jika dia memberitahukannya pada saat Kyubi masih ada pasti Kyubi akan memaksa untuk ikut dan tak memperdulikan pendapat Naruto dan yang lebih Naruto tak suka lagi jika dia akan diperlakukan Kyubi seperti permata yang mudah pecah. Tapi sepertinya seharusnya dia membawa Kyubi kali ini pikirnya saat beberapa gerombolah anak lelaki mendekatinya dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibilang polos dan tidak menginginkan apa apa.

"Wooooo liat dia cukup manis bukan" kata lelaki pertama dengan memegang pinggiran kursi roda Naruto

"Si Siapa kalian dan ma mau apa kalian denganku" kata Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan, tapi tak dihirukan lelaki itu.

"Kau benar dia cukup manis, bagaimna jika kita bermain sebentar dengannya" lanjut lelaki kedua

"Bisa kau temani kami bermain sebentar manis" kata lelaki pertama dengan memegang tangan kanan Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangannya dan terlihat sedikit ketakutan, Naruto yang tak terbiasa dengan daera yang ramai dan tiba tiba di ganggu oleh segerombolan orang yang tak dikenalnya tentu membuat Naruto ketakutan dengan seketika.

Naruto mencoba tenang dan menjalankan kursi rodanya untuk pergi dari gerombolan lelaki itu tapi sayangnya salah satu dari lelaki itu menahan kursi rodanya dan membuat Naruto tak bisa kemana mana.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku" kata Naruto tegas setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya

"Kami hanyan ingin kau temani saja" kata pria ketiga dengan tetap menahan kursi roda Naruto.

"Tapi sayangnya saya tak bisa jadi tolong anda minggir dari hadapan saya sekarang juga" lanjud Naruto dengan menekan kata demi kata

"Cih memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah?" kata lelaki kedua dengan nada menantang

Naruto sudah kehabisan kata dia Cuma bisa diam dan menatap lelaki lelaki itu tapi salah satu lelaki itu mendorong kursi rodanya dan mulai berjalan kearah yang dia tidak tau,

"To To Tolongggggg " teriak Naruto dengan kencang dengan airmata ,mulai jatuh.

"bugh"

Tiba tiba seorang dari lelaki itu jadi ketanah dengan darah mulai keluar dari selah bibirnya, saat melihat kearah sebaliknya terlihat seorang prai tampan dengan tinggi badan kira kira 189cm, bermata kelam, berambut biru dongker dengan gaya melawan gravitasi dan berkulit putih pucat, berdiri dengan memasukan satu tangannya dalam saku celananya dan sedang mengisap rokoknya.

"Cih kalian menghalangi jalanku" kata lelaki itu dengn membuang asap rokonya

"Apa urusanmu dengan kami hah" kata lelaki ketiga dengan mulai membuat ancang ancang untuk memukul

Tentu saja kalian memiliki urusan denganku jika yang kalian bawa itu adalah calon anak didikku" kata pria itu dengan menendang lelaki yang satu lagi, Naruto yang sudah terlanjur menangis hanya menatap pria didepannya sambil mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Hoiii kau bocah bawa teman temanmu dan pergi dari sini sebelum kakaknya datang dan kalian bisa dibunuh" kata pria itu lagi dan mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

Lelaki itu langsung membopong kedua temannya dan pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan Naruto sendiri.

"Hikss hikss a arigatou ne hikss" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terisak

pria itu masih menatap Naruto dengan diam

"Pantas saja mereka menggodamu" kata pria

"Hikss apa maksudmu hahh?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Tanpa Naruto sadari wajahnya itu membuat pria itu sedikit merona walau tak terlihat dan yang tau hanya pria itu sendiri jika ada sedikit getaran aneh di hatinya.

"Sekali lagi arigatou ne" Naruto berterima kasih lagi dengan tersenyum lebar

Dan lagi membuat getaran aneh di hati pria itu

"Hmm" jawab pria itu

"Cihh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" memndapati respon yang tak sesuai membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, ia sedikit membungkuk dan mulai berjalan kearah toilet dan masuk.

Tanpa ia sadari pria itu menunggunya tapi lebih tepatnya menjaganya didepan pintu toilet itu dengan tetap mengisap rokonya, saat pria itu melihat kedepan dia melihat beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan bisa dia tau kalau itu keluarga Naruto. Saat dia berniat untuk pergi dia merasa seseorang memegang lengan bajunya dan saat dia menoleh ternyata itu Naruto yang memeganglengan bajunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Naru apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau lama sekali Naru? Apa tadi Kau tersesat? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyubii berturut turut

"Ahhhhhh Kyuu Niisatu persatu aku bingung menjawab yang mana duluan" jawab Naruto dengan memegang kening dengan tangan yang lain

"Sasuke Kun?" kata Minato memastikan

"Konichiwa paman Minato lama tak jumpa" sapa pria itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke sambil membungkuk kecil

"Oiii pantat ayam pasti kau yang mebuat Naruto lama disini benarkan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto hah" potong Kyubii dengan tiba tiba

"Tidak Kyu Nii dia yang menolongku, tadi..." kata Naruto menjelaskan pada Kyubii

"Arigatou Sasuke kun, tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kushina

"Aku diundang paman Minato bibi" jawab Sasuke secukupnya

"Ahhh karna kau sudah disini sekalian saja aku perkenalkan, Dia Uchiha Sasuke anak dari paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto dia yang akan menjadi guru naruto mulai dari hari senin.

"Eehhhhhhh dia senseiku?" ucap Naruto kaget

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau ini adalah muridku tadi dobe" kata Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto kembali.

"Jangan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe pantat ayam" ucap Kyubii dengan nada kasar

Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan ucapan Kyubii hanya menatap Naruto dan berkata dalam hati

"Sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras untuk ini"

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan terus mengelilingi kota Konoha walau dengan bertambahnya Sasuke dan tapa Naruto sadari Sasuke yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan berbagai tujuan dalam otak cerdasnya dan Kyubi yang menyadari itu hanya berbicara pelan pada Sasuke

"Aku Mengawasimu Uchiha" kata Kyubii dengan penekanan

"Hm" jawab sasuke

"Dan pasti akan sulit jika berurusan dengan rubah ini tapi tentu dia cukup bagus untuk Aniki dan aku yakin Aniki pasti akan sangat senang jika aku memberitahukan informasi ini, tentu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memuluskan jalanku " sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebuah ruamh mewah dengan cat dan model bergaya Eropa Modern yang terlihat berkelas dan elit. Dia mulai melangkah masuk kedalam dengan semua maid dan pengawal membungkuk dan memberi hormat adanya seperti seorang tuan besar.

"Tadaima" Katanya saat melihat keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Okaeri Sasuke" Balas ibunya a.k.a Mikoto yang masih terbilang Cantik untuk orang seumurannya itu

"Selamat datang Otouto" Kata itachi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Sedangkan ayahnya hanya melihatnya dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sedaang dibaca.

"Ne bagaimana tadi?"tanya Mikoto dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Hm, semuanya lancar aku juga sudah bertemu dengan calon muridku" Kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis yang dapat dilihat Mikoto

"Hooooo, apa Naru-Chan manis?" Kata mikoto menggoda Sasuke

"Hm" Jawab Sasuke ambigu

Entah kenapa semua orang balik menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya kecuali Mikoto yang sudah tau apa yang mnjadi tujuan dari anaknya itu.

"Hmm apa Naru-Chan masih memakai kursi roda?" Tanya mikoto

"Hm begitulah, bagaimana ibu tau?"

"Tentu ibu tau karna ibu sering kesana" jawab mikoto dengan senyum

"Saat pertama kali ibu melihat Naru-Chan itu ibu pikir dia itu perempuan karna dia sangat manis" lanjut Mikoto dengan terkikih

"lalu kenapa dia bisa memakai kursi roda?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ibunya

"Uhum Otouto sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan Dia" Sambung Itachi yang menatap Sasuke

"Hm" jawab Sasuke yang tak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh perkataan Itachi

Mikoto yang melihat tingkah laku Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sedangkan Sepertinya Fugaku sepertinya tak tertarik dan hanya terus manatap bacaannya.

"Umm kalo ibu tak salah Naru-Chan memiliki kakak, etto namanya Kyubii-Chan" Kata Mikoto yang mengambil perhatian Sasuke dan Itachi

"Jadi? Kapan Kaa-San akan menceritakannya?" Kata Sasuke dengan Nada malas

"Um Baiklah Sasuke" Kata Mikoto yang tersenyum geli

"Yang ibu tau Naru-Chan menderita penykit **Spinocerebellar Degenaration** atau **Ataxia** , dia menderita penyakit itu dari kecil mungkin sekitar umur 5 tahun hanya itu yang ibu tau" Kata mikoto dengan wajah sedih

"Tapi jika kau penasaran kau bisa menanyakan pada Kushina-Chan, dia pasti akan memberitahumu Sasuke" Lanjut Mikoto lagi

SASUKE POV

Entah kenapa Pembicaraan diruang keluarga membuatku semakin tertarik dan akhirnya membuatku menghabiskan waktu dengan kacamata dan laptop yang untuk berjam-jam setelah pembicaraan itu. Aku terus membuka dan membaca artikel yang bersangkutan dengan penyakit itu dan aku menemukan sebuah kesimpulan yang sederhana "Dia orang yang Kuat", dari semua artikel yang kubaca tak ada yang mengatakan penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan bahkan Penyakit itu akan semakin parah dari waktu kewaktu dan hanya bisa diobati dengan terapi tapi itupun belum tentu bisa sembuh total hanya mampu untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ataxia ya" Kataku yang metap layar laptop dengan datar

Aku mulai menutup laptop dan berjalan keranjang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat tapi entah kenapa pikiranku dipenuhi dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum senang dan itu membuat efek yang berbeda pada dadaku seperti ingin lebih sering melihat senyum itu.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan habiskan dengan memikirkan si Dobe itu" Kataku yang tak keberatan dengan kegiatan yang mungkin akanku lakukan itu

"Tapi mungki umurnya masih 15 tahun berarti dia sudah menderita penyakit itu sekitar 10 tahun, apa dia selalu melakukan terapi?"

"Tapi keluarganya tak kalah kaya dengan keluargaku, pasti mereka mempunyai Dokter pribadi"

Entah kenapa semakin banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam kepalaku dan terus membuatku penasaran dan tertarik padanya dan sedikit mempunyai keinginan untuk membahagiakannya. Tak sadarpun mataku yang terasa berat mulai tertutup dan membuatku tersenyum kecil saat wajahnya membawaku dalam alam mimpi.

NORMAL POV

Seperti biasanya keadaan pagi dikediaman Uchiha adalah damai dan tenang hanya terdengar percakapan kecil seperti pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh mikoto pada Sasuke maupun Itachi.

"Sasuke jam berapa kau akan pergi kerumah Kushina-Chan" Tanya Mikoto dengan antusias

"Mungkin setengah delapan" Balas Sasuke yang tak terdengar pasti

"Hmm? Apa kau akan membiarkan Naru-Chan menunggu?" Tanya Mikoto yang setujuh

"Bukankah itu tugas dari murid? Dan aku juga tak perlu terburu-burukan? Dia home Schooling Kaa-San" lanjud Sasuke dengan malas

"Aniki ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu setelah ini" Kata Sasuke dengan menatap pada jam tangannya

"Hm, Baiklah tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa lama-lama karna aku jga harus berangkat pagi" Jawab Itachi

"Hm" lanjud Sasuke yang mulai bangun dari kursinya dan memberi tanda pada itachi untuk mengikutinya.

Itachi terus mengikuti Sasuke dengan tenang, dia tau bahwa tak mungkin Sasuke akan membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk berbicara hal yang tak penting padanya, dan disinilah mereka di teras samping kediaman Uchiha yang tak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi to the point

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik" Ucaap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti

"Kau yakin itu menarik?" Tanya Itachi sekedar basa basi

Dia tau jika apa yang dianggap menarik oleh Sasuke berarti tak perlu diragukan lagi tapi dia hanya ingin berbasa basi karna tak biasanya Sasuke mencarikan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya.

"Namikaze Kyubii" Kata Sasuke menyebutkaan nama Kyubii yang lebih tepaatnyan kakak dari Naruto Namikaze muridnya mulai hari ini.

"Namikaze Kyubii" kata Itachi menulangi dengan sedikit nada tanya

"Bukankah dia kakaknya Naru-Chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan pandangan menyelidiki

"Hm" jawab Sasuke datar dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Itachi yang masih diam disana hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin aku memuluskan jalanmu Otouto..." Kata itachi lagi dengan jeda

"tapi tak papa jika itu menguntungkanku juga" lanjud Itachi dengan senyum puas.

Dengan cepat Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

From: Uchiha Itachi

To: H. Kakashi

Subjek: Sekerang!

"Cari informasi lengkap tentang Namikaze Kyubii dan serakan siang ini"

Tak perlu menunggu lama ponsel Itachi kembali bergetar dan kembali dia membuka ponselnya.

From: H. Kakashi

To: Uchiha Itachi

Subjek: Sekarang

"Baik Itachi-Sama"

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari pengawal kepercayaannya a.k.a Kakashi itachi kembai memasukan ponselnya pada saku celananya dan pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu" Lanjud Itachi dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya Seringai yang terbentuk oleh bibirnya.

Sedangkan dikediaman Namikaze yang tenang terlihat Naruto yang terlihat cemberut diatas kursi rodanya dengan menatap ibunya yang duduk tepat dihadapannya

"Ne... Kaa-San jadi kapan guru Naru akan datang? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut tapi bisa dibilang Sangat imut untuk dilihat.

"Umhh Sabar ne Naru-Chan Kaa-San yakin sedikit lagi Sasuke-Khun akan tiba" Jawab Kushina dengan mengelus pi naruto

"Apa Kaa-San yakin dia itu Seorang Guru? Buktinya Saja dia sudah terlambat di saat pertama" Kata Naruto lagi dengan tampang polosnya

Sementara naruto dan Kushina yang asik membicarakan Sasuke ternyata sang tokoh utama dalam pembicaraan itu sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kediaman Namikaze dengan pakian yang tak bisa dibilang formal tap tak bisa dipungkiri kalau terlihat sangat cocok untuknya dan umhhhh terihat tamapn.

"Ohayou bii Kushina" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Kushina menatapnya

"Araaa, Sasuke-Khun kau sudah datang? Masuklah" Kata Kushina dengan ramah

"A. -apaan dengan pakian itu?" Kata Narut tiba-tiba menunjuk wajah Sasuke, karna biasany yang datang mengajarinya adalah orang yang memakai pakian rapi formal dan membawa buku tapi tentu berbeda jika itu pria tampan seperti Uchiha sasuke bukan. Tapi Naruto juga tak bisa berbohong jika Sasuke terlihat tampan dan mempesona dan membuat perasaan aneh yang tak pernah Naruto rasakan Sebelumnya.

TBC

Hahhhhh Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai

Gomen ne Karna lama TT

Tapi Author tetap mau ucapin Makasih buat semua yang udah mau ninggalin jejak

Heheheheh

Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya

(itu pun kalo ditunggu ~)


End file.
